The present application relates to the field of three-dimensional (3D) transistors.
From the invention of the integrated circuit, it has been a goal to make the devices on the integrated circuit smaller and smaller. This provides greater functionality on each integrated circuit. However, with device dimensions reaching the scale of tens of nanometers and operational voltages dropping to tenths of a volt, traditional MOSFETs have reached some physical limits. Thus, other transistor types are being explored.
Traditional transistors are of planar type. Fin Field Effect Transistors (FinFET) are non-planar devices. However, as the device dimension continues to shrink, new structures for 3D transistors and methods for manufacturing the new devices are needed.